Moto Jangir
Moto Jangir was a shugenja sahir of the Moto Clan in the Burning Sands. He joined the Jackal. Gaheris supporter Jangir had foreseen the Moto Clan would change its fate soon. In 1130 the Senpet had enslaved the Rokugani Scorpion Clan, and Moto Kiyoshi saw it as an opportunity to punish the Scarab Empire. The Khan Moto Gaheris was against, but he was obliged to follow when Kiyoshi took half of the Clan to battle the Senpet. Jangir reminded Gaheris their Clan was not ready but the Khan departed. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera Jangir believed the Senpet would grow stronger each day they would not retaliate them. Trials of Desperation (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The Moto-Senpet War began with the battle where the Moto were defeated Kara's Last Stand (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) and Gaheris did not return. Lost to the Sands (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The Moto's gambit had become a complete disaster, as Jangir foretold. A Vision of Doom (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Mentor Jangir was the mentor of Shagala, a Ra'Shari sahir, Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera and Shalimar The Assassins, by Patrick Kapera who became the Dancer of the First Chronicle. Shalimar (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) Obsidian Mirror When Shalimar made contact with the foreigners the Senpet had imprisoned, she retrieved a heavy circle of glass, which she passed to the Old Man of the Mountain, leader of the Assassins following the orders of Raya and Moto Jangir. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 Jackal activities Avatar of the Goddess A stranger was given to Moto Kiyoshi by the Eye of Night. Ulterior Motive (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Her name was Shosuro Tage, member of the newcomers from the Emerald Empire, the Scorpion Clan. Shosuro Tage (LBS - The Awakening Picture) Jangir recognized her as one of the Avatar of the Goddess, a key element to trigger the prophecy of the Awakening, and passed the information to the Monkey Man. He decided that Tage must die to deny the prophecy of the Awakening. Jangir (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Exposed Raya learned the true nature of Jangir, as Jackal. To deny his hold in humankind the Ra'Shari captured him. Captured! (LBS - The Awakening flavor) He most probably had been part of the Jackal attempt on taking Raya's soul. Raising the Dead (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Faded to the Stars After the defeat of the Kaleel's Legion Jangir began to fade. A new star, the Morning Star, first appeared in the sky. He knew the gods of the First Age were dead, and the time of heroes, his time, came to an end. A new age was beginning and it would have its own heirs. Jangir burst into a cloud of sparkling lights, rising up to meet the heavens. The seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) External Links * Jangir (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Jangir Exp (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Moto Clan Members